indie_orgsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Munchyoshi/Tobi's Jury Speech
First off thank you to the hosts for this really interesting and fun season, the hosting was great and good luck with season 2. Congrats to both of you for making the final two, this f2 was pretty different from what i was expecting but im not surprised however. We were a f3 and its fun being out of the loop HAHA but nonetheless you both played well so congrats. I dont really have much to say so i’ll just give my opinion and ask like maybe one question lmao idk Jacob Congrats on winning embb yo it was really well deserved, ignoring this competition to focus on that one got ya a gold trophy so good priorities dude! Not much to say considering you just listened to whatever me or ain told you to do to get by and it worked out in the end for ya, was it really you ignoring this comp entirely or was it is some sort of genius utr game? Probably the first but anyways you did great sweetie im proud of u for making it this far and for winning embb go you!!! Thats all for ya so good luck Ain Hm basically your jury management with me was possible the worst out of all the jurors, considering we had an f2 since day 1 and you turned on me the second you could so you don’t really have much positive going for you from my perspective. You were preaching throughout the whole competition about how loyalty was so important to you and that you would never turn on your allies, well that was bullshit lmao and i find it funny that in another org (meta) someone did exactly to you what you did to me and you bitter voted and basically turned the whole jury against them just because they turned on you. Believe me I have no problem being outplayed, but when that outplayed is rooted in hypocrisy and bullshit, I get bitter. Don’t worry though, I wouldn’t turn a whole jury against you just because I’m salty. You still no doubt deserve credit for your game, and you did play a good one. In my opinion however, your game was probably not good enough to excuse your abysmal jury management. I know a lot of what I’m saying is from a personal point of view and not really from a good juror’s point of view but i don’t really care. I remember probably in the middle of the competition around late swap/early merge I was joking around talking about blindsides and whatnot, and i remember you telling me that if i blindsided you (which I truly would not have because i have confidence in my game as a whole) and you telling me that if i blindsided you that you would not give me your jury vote and probably would turn the jury against me. Now looking at that I’m struggling to find reasons to give you my vote, and I might just return the favor. However despite all that, you did bring the biggest goat in the entire competition with you to f2 instead of medha (smart choice considering people would have jumped on the medha train due to your jury management) and even though I’m very bitter about the whole thing, you probably have my vote. I’m not confirming it nor promising anything, but I do believe in putting effort into games and you have the going for you. Now I have one question for you: Tell me 3 game moves that you made that’s totally independent of my input or strategy, and at least 2 of them have to come from a period before my exit out of the competition. Failure to answer this question fully may result in me not giving my vote, so good luck. That’s all I have to say. Good luck! Category:Blog posts